The Guardian
by Fire Panther
Summary: Nitara is feeling the effects of the darkening times, as well as coming of age. 10th Walker. Boromir and OC. Summery Sucks, please RR
1. Strange Dreams

_Reposted to correct typos_

**A/N:** Well here it is, the preview of my first story. Could use a Beta Reader if anyone's up for it. First chap is a bit short as I haven't yet tackled the Council of Elrond.

This is going to be an A/U, obviously, and will be partially book and partially movie based. Still debating if when the time comes Boromir will die and Nitara's life go on from there or if we'll be seeing more of Denethor's eldest son. Please r/r, I welcome honest opinions and critiques. Flamers suck. On that note, here we go!J

**DISCLAIMER:** I own only Nitara and her forest. Actually Tolkien might even own the forest since its in his world…but I own its name if I ever get around to naming it! Yep, the rest is Tolkien's.

* * *

**Chapter 1**.

Nitara frowned a bit as yet another elf brushed past her in the corridor. It had been too long since she had spent time among any sort of people, preferring her solitude in the forests. Still, Aragorn had asked her to come, had told her she _needed_ to hear what was to be said tomorrow. She snorted a bit at the thought. What did he know what she needed? The only thing she could think was that her friend believed that someone at the council could help her with her…problem. Another small snort at that thought. Orcs! In _HER_ forest! Loathsome, stinking, foul creatures that they were. Trampling her saplings, murdering her animals. She'd been unable to frighten them off with her usual display--and disturbed to find that the displays seemed to be her only line of defense now.

Retreating back into her room, she decided she wasn't ready to face the crowds just yet, staying instead where she felt safe. Lord Elrond had kindly allowed her to 'modify' her rooms. Now vines and flowers covered the walls, soft moss carpeted the floor. A tree, short, but sturdy enough to support her weight in its branches, even grew near the doors that opened onto a private balcony. The only thing she had left alone was the bed. She would allow herself that luxury for the brief time she would be here. Sinking into the soft blankets, she closed her eyes, letting herself slip into her dreams. Tomorrow would be soon enough to deal with reality.

She rose before the sun, greeting the dawn from the balcony as she sipped a tea prepared from herbs she'd brought with her on her journey. The hot liquid soothed her shattered nerves as she basked in the early morning glow. Her dreams had been strange, leaving her rattled and confused. They hadn't been particularly unpleasant, only that they stirred feelings foreign to her. It had been happening a lot lately. All she could remember when she woke up was a pair of eyes, their depths ranging from the grey of a summer storm to the green of a forest glade, leaving her with a longing she couldn't explain.

The tea had a secondary purpose--her stomach was rebelling. It had happened a lot since she arrived in Rivendell. It was the same feeling she had when she'd found the orcs within her borders, only many times stronger. The worst moment had been when four small people--Arwen had told her they were called "hobbits"-- went running past her balcony while she sat in her tree. She had nearly fallen, doubled over with pain as the nausea overcame her.

A gentle knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she called out for whoever was there to enter.

"Good morning!" Arwen smiled as she made her way out to the balcony. "I wanted to make sure you were alright…we were worried when you missed the feast last night." Nitara knew she shouldn't have worried Arwen like that. She and Aragorn were the only real friends she had, aside from her forest companions. They were the only ones among those who even knew of her small forest that she'd allowed to stay within.

"Forgive me, my friend….I was not ready to face the crush in the hall yet." A small shiver went through her at the thought.

Arwen nodded, understanding the problem. She well remembered the first few times she had met the Nitara, how the girl had been wary of her presence in the wood, despite sensing that she met no harm. It had been worse when she first brought Aragorn. Nitara had nearly taken his head off at first. "Father says the council will be today…"

"Early, from what Aragorn told me yesterday. I suppose I should ready myself." She sighed and slipped down from her tree branch.

"I'll see you at dinner then. I know you'll have much to think about, but I insist that you eat tonight…" Arwen hugged the girl and stepped from the room. With a small sigh, Nitara turned her attention to the clothing she'd brought with her. What did one wear to this sort of thing? Most of her clothing consisted of practical things she had created herself, a few items left behind by frightened poachers, and one or two things that had been gifts from Arwen and Aragorn. Truth be told she probably would never bother with clothing, if she hadn't learned early on that some parts of her the human form were a bit delicate.

She chose a simple forest green gown, cut in the style of the elves, a gift brought by Arwen on her last visit. Nitara had protested, telling Arwen there was no need for such a thing in the forest, but the elder girl had insisted, telling her to save it, at the very least, for when she would come to Rivendell. At the time, Nitara's look had implied that she thought Arwen had truly lost her mind, as the forest dweller never thought to journey so far from her home.

Stepping back out onto the balcony, she watched the elves passing through the gardens below. Smiling, she noted that Arwen and Aragorn had found a quiet bench to sit and talk for the moment. Arwen seemed different to her, here among her people. She was used to the Arwen that rode out with the rangers, her hair neatly contained in a braid, wearing breeches and a tunic. Now she saw the other side of her friend. The gowns, the flowing hair. More feminine. Nitara's hand moved to her own hair, carefully weaved and braided after her bath yesterday, hanging no lower than her shoulders. For a moment she debated letting it loose, but quickly decided against it.

Harsh voices snapped her out of her thoughts. Frowning, Nitara looked down just below her balcony and saw two men. The taller, a man with straight, dark blond hair, looked up and smirked when he spotted her. "My lady…" he acknowledged. Nitara shuddered, there was something about this man that struck her wrong. He reminded her of the arrogant hunters she'd chased from her forest…and yet, his eyes disturbed her somehow. Shivering, he forced a smile and retreated back into her room.

Boromir frowned as he watched the young woman retreat inside. What was a human woman doing in Rivendell? Aside from his own men the only human he had seen was a scruffy looking ranger, who happened to be paying an unseemly amount of attention to the Lady Arwen. Did this one belong to him? If so, she deserved better in his mind. The sunlight had made her hair look as honey mixed with pure flames, her eyes golden. Her skin was unusually dark for a woman's, but he supposed if she were traveling with the ranger, the man probably hadn't made sure she was protected from the harsh rays of the sun.

Shaking his head, he clapped his companion's shoulder and continued on his way to the council.


	2. A Mere Woman

**A/N:** Before I get chapter two started, I want to say thank you to my first and so far only, reviewer, **chibi-mairi**.

Nitara's nickname, Niti, is pronounced NeeTee

**Disclaimer**: As I said before I only own Nitara and possibly her forest.

**Chapter 2**

Bracing herself for the forced interaction ahead of her, Nitara finally stepped from her room, only to find herself face to face with a young blond elf. Well, he looked younger than Elrond at least, if that could tell her anything. He looked as surprised as she felt. "My Lady, I was just coming to see if you were ready….." his voice trailed off, he seemed almost stunned. "I know you…Aragorn did not tell me who it was I was fetching, but I know you…though I can not say from where."

She had the grace to blush at that, realizing just when she had seen this elf. To remind him, or not to remind him? She decided the former was safest, lest he remember in the middle of Council. "Forgive me, Prince Legolas. I believe I may have chased you and your party from my forest a month or two ago. At the time, I did not know who you were."

The elf's face went blank for a moment, and then a look of true shock came over him. "You! You're the wild creature that chased us through the wood spewing fire? Well Aragorn did say I was in for a surprise." Legolas was handling this better than Nitara had expected, even bowing to her. "It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness, my lady. We did not know those woods were protected."

Nitara shook her head and smiled. "Actually, it is Aragorn who should be asking forgiveness of us both, as he was the one who forgot to warn both of us." She laughed softly. "We should make our way to the Council, or we will both be late."

Taking Legolas's arm, she let him lead her to where they were meant to be. The halls of Rivendell still confused her sometimes and she was glad Aragorn had thought to send her an escort, while giving her the chance to apologize for terrorizing the elves that had meant her forest no harm that day. It wasn't a long walk, and the elven prince kept her well entertained, despite her thoughts wandering back to the man she'd seen earlier.

As they entered the small garden veranda where the council was to be held, her eyes fell upon the subject of her distraction himself. Praying he hadn't seen her yet, she leaned close to her companion, whispering only loud enough for him to hear. "I know Aragorn told you about me, but it would please me to remain a mere woman for now, no matter what is said today." The elf nodded in understanding as he delivered her to her seat beside Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled, standing to greet Legolas as Nitara took her seat. Once he had returned to his own, he looked to her. "Feel better now?" The man had the gall to smirk.

"Yes and no…I've apologized at least, but I feel all the worse knowing how nice he is." She blushed a bit, and her friend chuckled.

"Just nice, hmm?"

Nitara sent him a look that clearly spoke of her annoyance. As she did her eyes were diverted to the other human on her mind. Her look changed immediately to one on confusion and intrigue. Their eyes met and locked for a moment before she turned away, blushing and frowning.

"Or perhaps I was wrong in thinking it would be the elf that caught your eye?" Aragorn's left brow arched as he followed her gaze. Thankfully, she was saved from answering by Elrond calling their attention to the matter at hand.

Three hours later, Nitara was ready to scream. Her head was throbbing from all of the arguing going on around her, her stomach was in her throat and nearly spilled out each time the young hobbit came into attention. She was beginning to think that somehow she was allergic to the little people. Her head snapped up when she heard his soft voice above the din. "I will take it."

"I will take it." The hobbit Elrond had called Frodo repeated as he caught the attention of the others. "Though, I do not know the way."

Nitara watched, nauseous as ever, while Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, a dwarf, and the man pledged their help on this quest. Nitara stood, about to say something, when another hobbit came rushing forward to declare his intent to go along, followed swiftly by two others. The look on Lord Elrond's face was priceless and despite her discomfort, Nitara nearly laughed.

"Nine companions…So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring"

"Make that ten, my Lord." Nitara sighed as she stepped forward to join the group. Shocked looks passed through the gathered council and the Fellowship. It was Boromir of Gondor, the man who had so captured her attention, who found his voice first.

"This is no pleasure trip for a woman to accompany us!"

"She is no mere—"

"Let it go, Aragorn," She interrupted "Let him think what he will, but I will be going whatever anyone says. I will follow on my own if need be. I have as much right to this as any of you, my home is already under attack!"

Elrond was nodding. "Nitara of Ethas Forest, you will be a welcome addition on this journey. Those who protest will see the truth soon enough." The elven lord smiled kindly to her.

The council was called to an end and everyone began to wander off. Aragorn accompanied Nitara back to her rooms so she would not get lost. "You'll have to cut it you know." He looked pointedly to her hair. "You won't have time to care for it as it is."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Her hair had been a running joke between them for years now, but he sounded serious this time. "I'm not the only one of the fellowship with long hair. The elf's hair reaches past his shoulders!"

Aragorn sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You know perfectly well that his is not going to be nearly as much trouble as yours. It must be past your hips by now." Nitara bit her lip, deciding against telling him that it was much longer than that.

The rest of the day was uneventful, packing and saying her goodbyes to Arwen before dinner. She retired to her rooms early and rested while she could, rising before the dawn once more, bathing and carefully re-braiding her hair, tucking it back into a cloak hood as she joined the rest of the Fellowship in the misty morning air.

"Nitara…..let me see your hair…" Aragorn called as he joined them after saying his private good-byes to Arwen. The younger girl complied, pushing back her hood to show the looped braids. Aragorn sighed. "Let it loose please." He frowned when she shook her head at him, arms crossed across her chest like a stubborn child.

"Please let it down Miss! We may not have another chance for awhile and I've been wanting to see it down!" The hobbit she now knew as Pippen…or was that Merry...pouted at her.

Aragorn and Gandalf both arched their eyebrows at her. She stuck her tongue out at her old friend but let her hair down, working the braids out until her hair fell to its full length near her knees. "Happy now?" She sighed, securing it back from her face with a leather thong. She wasn't about to redo the braids right now, it would only delay their departure. She didn't notice the dropped jaws of the rest of her companions, or the look of fascination on Boromir's face.

"You can not travel like that." Gandalf stated, trying to be firm with the girl, Aragorn nodding beside him.

"I'll have to, it would take nearly an hour to rebraid."

"He means you have to cut it, Niti." Aragorn sighed again.

"When Mordor freezes over!" Her adamant cry was followed by a screech as she felt a tug behind her. Whipping around, she found Boromir clutching the length that_ had_ been beneath the leather thong. One hand reached back, another cry escaping her as she found her waves resting around her shoulders and no further. "You—You—HOW DARE YOU!"


	3. Catnip and Braids

**A/N:** Thanks again to **chibi-mairi **for reviewing. C'mon now I know there are more of you out there who can type a nice little review. Two Faves! Sweet! Thank you!

Sorry it's a short one this time, wanted to get this first day out of the way. By the way, I'm always open to suggestions of things you may want to see in here. Don't be afraid of drama! I **_LOVE _**drama. As long as it isn't in my real life.

**Disclaimer:** As always, I only own my beloved Nitara (She is now my D&D Character hehe), Ethas Forest, and the damn plot bunny that started all of this.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

"How dare you touch me?" Nitara's voice had gone deathly calm and even Aragorn swallowed hard, not wanting to get between Niti and Boromir. He knew he would have to, the girls had produced a dagger a moment after whirling on the poor man, and was now backing him slowly into a tree, golden eyes narrowed.

"I just—oh please not that!" the dagger was nearing a rather delicate part of his anatomy. "I just wished to get the arguing over with so we could be on our way!" Boromir gulped again as he realized he was caught between tree and dagger.

"Niti, you can't kill him, he's part of the fellowship…." Aragorn laid his hand on his friends shoulder.

"I don't mean to kill him. He cut off what is precious to me, now I'll return the favor, it's that simple."

"Its too bloody and we need to be on our way." Gandalf gently pushed her hand away from Boromir with his staff. "You two are going to have to learn to work together."

"Aye, if I must put up with an elf, it seems two humans should have it easier!" Gimli rolled his eyes as he glanced towards the elf in question.

"At least Legolas is civilized." Nitara sheathed her dagger and adjusted her pack. "He stays ahead of me; I don't trust him behind me."

With that, the Fellowship set out from Rivendell, Frodo and Gandalf in the lead. The first day was uneventful, until they made camp for the night. "I'm not eating!" Boromir declared at the same time that Nitara cried. "I am NOT cooking! Just because I'm a woman does not mean I'm here to wait on you!" Aragorn shook his head and wished he had kept his mouth shut. All he'd wanted was some of Niti's wonderfully spiced stew. The woman knew more about wild herbs than any elf could hope to!

"I'll cook!" Sam called from where he was setting out bedrolls for himself and Frodo. So it was settled. Sam would be camp cook, and he wasn't half bad. Nitara watched in amazement as the hobbits downed several servings. She had seen huge forest creatures eat less!

"Don't you like the stew, Miss Nitara?" Pippen asked from his spot beside her, eyeing her only half empty bowl hungrily.

"You may as well call me Nitara, or just Niti, if we're to be together for this mission." She laughed. "And I happen to love this stew. Is this caribou, Sam?"

"I think that's what Master Elrond's cook called it when I was getting supplies. It could use some mushrooms though."

By this time, Niti had learned that it wasn't all the hobbits that she grew sick around, in fact she was quickly growing attached to the little ones. It was only if she came too close to Frodo, as Gandalf had noticed that afternoon. "It's not him that makes you sick" he had said, "but the evil of the Ring. You are not as you've led us to believe, but you may keep your secrets for now." Secret? It didn't seem very secret anymore, with three of her companions now knowing the truth.

"My Lady?" Boromir approached now, cautiously. "I wish to apologize, if you will accept." Niti merely glared at him, growling under her breath.

"Suddenly I seem to have lost my appetite." She handed her bowl to Pippen and stood, stalking over to sit beside Aragorn as he relaxed with his pipe. He shook his head as he looked between her and Boromir, but quickly changed the subject.

"Did you bring any tea with you, Niti?" He knew she would, she loved her herbal teas.

"Mist mint, mainly, but I have a few other herbs if we need them." She shrugged.

"No Catnip?" Aragorn smirked at her, earning a glare. He knew better than to make a crack like that.

"Why would she have catnip?" Merry spoke up.

Aragorn began to speak, but Nitara cut him off "Catnip has many uses, quieting the mind and settling upset stomachs. Our friend Strider here knows full well that mist mint and chamomile work just as well."

"Then why…"

"In due time, Master Meriadoc, in due time." Gandalf murmured before blowing a bit of smoke shaped like a cat pouncing at it's pray. Niti tugged at Aragorn's shoulder.

"Will you put my hair in braids? I can't do it when it's this short."

Aragorn smiled and set his pipe aside, motioning for her to sit in front of him. He didn't care what the others thought, he'd often helped Arwen with her hair and as he saw Niti as a beloved little sister, he didn't mind doing hers. "Do you want me to twist it and braid the ends?" he waited for her nod before going to work. It would take awhile but he knew it would be worth it, since she would be able to leave it that way for awhile. By the time the others were ready for sleep, Nitara's hair was twisted into rows against her scalp, with braids dangling to just past her shoulders.

The Fellowship settled into a routine the next few days, waking up to Nitara's tea, spending the day moving through the land, settling down to Sam's cooking at night. Sometimes the hobbits would have enough energy left to practice swordplay, which Boromir had begun teaching them. Even Nitara had to admit it was sweet of him to take the halflings, particularly the rambunctious Merry and Pip, under his wing.


	4. A Tender Moment in Chaos

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the past and has been so patient. My life's been insane for a few years now…but I'm going to try to get back into this. I have another section written after this one but its not for until after Theodan is "cured" and all…so it will be awhile before that chapter gets posted!

**Disclaimer:** Only Niti and Ethas Forest are mine…the rest is alllll Tolkien Huge thanks to him for giving us this world!

The days went on as normal, the party making its way steadily towards its goal. This afternoon saw them taking a break, stopping for lunch and to just relax for a little while. Niti was stretched, cat-like, across a rock, doing a bit of sunbathing, her cloak and most of her travel clothes set aside—a simple leather binding around her chest and what amounted to little more than a loincloth at her hips. Most of the others lounged nearby. Legolas was moving around, restless. Merry and Pippen were getting their daily fighting lesson with Boromir, who seemed rather distracted, glancing occasionally to the nearly bare girl on the rock. It wasn't long before the hobbits had tackled him.

Nitara glanced over to the ruckus, laughing softly before drifting back off to sleep. Moments later she sprang back to alertness, crouching on the rock as Legolas near screamed "Crebain from Dunland!", sending everyone scurrying for cover. The girl dived for the nearest bushes, curling up underneath one, against the rocks. Turning her head, her eyes locked with Boromir's, finding him next to her. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized just whos eyes she'd been dreaming of the last few months. His hand came up, tracing lightly across her cheek.

She leaned into the touch, her eyes closing a moment…snapping open as someone gave the all clear. Heart pounding, she darted out from under the bush, hissing softly. As the others discussed their next move, she spoke in a low tone that only he would hear "If you are wise you will not lay a hand on me again….." Her anger was ruined as he started laughing at her nose twitching. The reality of what had just happened had set in, now that the fear was gone….they had been laying in a bed of catnip under that bush!

Boromir's laughter died in his throat as he realized the change was coming over the girl. Her eyes had changed….still that lovely amber gold color…but catlike now…the pupils slitted. "What in Mordor is going on here?" He backed away, drawing his sword, the girl hissing again in reaction, her form starting to change.

Turning towards them, Aragorn sighed "Calm yourself, friend. There is no evil in her….this is normal."

Gandalf nodded "Let her ride this change out, and we will explain as we travel." By this time, the girl had been replaced by a mountain lioness…which was now rolling in the herb on the ground. Aragorn made a soft clicking noise and started scratching the cat between its ears, slowly backing up as he did, luring her away from the catnip.

"C'mon Niti….that's a good girl" he almost cooed to the feline, getting her further away until the scent had less effect, giving the female a measure of control "You don't have to change back, but we have to keep moving."

The cat looked longingly back towards the catnip, then to the human ranger. Aragorn laughed and turned to the stunned hobbits "Samwise, would you be so kind as to gather some of that herb for our journey?"

"What is she?" Pippen asked as they began to move again…the Halfling had no fear of the cat, and was occasionally petting her as he walked alongside.

"She is a Forest Guardian, Master Took." Gandalf smiled. "Her kind is nearly extinct…she may well be the last. "This is one of many forms you may see her take. If I am not mistaken, Nitara in particular has three. Her human form, which you are accustomed to, the cougar you see now, and a housecat. The shapeshifting is just one of her magicks, however."

"So there is more than this?" Boromir asked, one brow raised.

"Indeed…" Aragorn nodded. "Nitara, like her mother and her mother's mother, is charged with protecting Ethas forest…and she has the ability to do it. Most of her magic is related to the forest itself….she can grow plants and trees that are native to her lands wherever she pleases. The rest is illusion—as Legolas can speak to. "The ranger smirked at the elf. "She can summon flames and lightning, make herself appear to be larger than she is…..none of which actually hurt, but if one did not know that, they're not likely to stick around to find out. She can also speak to the animals…..some would say control them, but she swears that it is not control…just that she has a connection and knows how to convince them to help."

Niti paused, stretching and resuming her human form silently, naked, catching the clothes Aragorn tossed at her and slipping them on before speaking softly. "But lately I've lost that connection. The orcs poisoned Ethas….I do not know how but I could no longer speak with my friends…nor could I heal the trees or plants. That is why I am here. I need to save Ethas…if I can not do so from within, then I must go where I have to…."

Boromir nodded "That I can understand all too well…."

Nitar watched the man silently as the party resumed its trek, making their way towards a mountain on horizon.


	5. Midnight Snow

**A/N:** Wow! Several new story watches after last night's post. More to come very soon, have written a few more scenes today!

**Disclaimer:** Only Niti and Ethas Forest are mine…The rest belong to Tolkien

The days and nights grew colder as the Fellowship began their climb. Even bundled in layers of clothing, Niti spent most of her time shivering, accustomed as she was to the warmth of Ethas. Many nights she found herself bundled among the hobbits, in her housecat form, for heat. More often than not, she was snuggled right between Merry and Pip, purring loudly as one or the other petted her sleepily.

She was on watch when she saw her first snow. In wonder, she stood, her face lifted to the sky, watching the delicate flakes in the starlight. Glancing to her companions, she smiled, stepping just outside of their camp. One more glance satisfied the girl that she was alone. Despite the cold, she slipped off her cloak and the heavy tunic she wore, standing in a small clearing in breeches and the leather chest binding.

Nitara was not as alone as she believed. In the shadows nearby stood the very human who had been haunting her dreams. Boromir leaned back against a tree, a soft smile playing across his features. This strange girl continued to fascinate him, thoughts of her the one escape he had left, the one thing giving him strength against the call of the ring.

Nitara froze, arms outstretched, at the sound of a sigh from the darkness. The human stepped forward, laughing softly. "You've never seen snow before, have you? " He teased. Her form relaxed, knowing that Boromir posed no threat for the moment.

"Ethas is quite warm…" She admitted. "My grandmother claimed to have seen snow once when she was a child, but there was none while my mother lived nor since." Nitara herself was almost surprised that she did not snap at him for disturbing her.

Boromir stepped closer, watching the girl, still a bit leery of her temper. "My brother and I used to run outside at the first snow of the year. It was a tradition we kept until we began our training. Even then, our mentors had a time trying to control us on those days."

"It seems almost magical…the stillness of the world, the snow slowly turning everything silver and white…." Her voice trailed off, her eyes locked with his as he stepped even closer. His hand came up, tucking a bit of her hair, left loose tonight, behind her ear. She trembled slightly, once again leaning into his touch. Time seemed to freeze for the two as Boromir leaned down to her, his lips a breath away from hers when the stillness was shattered.

Legolas had woken to take his shift as watch. The elf had been surprised that Niti had left her post, but his ears told him that she had not gone far. He could hear the soft conversation between the girl and the human. Silently, he moved to the edge of the clearing, a frown crossing his face at the tender scene. He stepped closer, clearing his throat, smirking as Niti's eyes went wide and she jumped away from the human.

"Legolas! I-is my shift over already?" she stammered a bit, her nerves frazzled. The elf nodded.

"Get some rest, Nitara…." Boromir smiled softly, reaching for her, meaning to pull her into his arms a moment before she left, but she was too quick.

Nitara rushed to throw her tunic and cloak back on, too shaken up to shift to her feline form for the night, and freezing now. She wrapped herself tightly in her cloak and found a spot away from the others to curl up, but would evade her the rest of the night.

Watching her go, Legolas frowned before turning his attention to Boromir. "She is innocent to the ways of men. Do not toy with her….she is too precious to be left heartbroken!"

Boromir glared at the elf and stalked off to the camp, glancing over to Nitara who watched him silently. He took his usual place, not far from the hobbits, trying to ignore the confused gaze of the girl.

Nitara turned her gaze to the glowing stars above, wishing more than ever that she could talk to her mother, to Arwen…to any other woman….anyone who might have the answers to her questions, to why this man set her on such a spiral of flames and confusion.

Legolas took watch, still frowning. He wasn't sure why he was so bothered by what he had seen tonight. Nitara was young, but she was old enough to take care of herself. They had all seen the many times she'd put one or the other of them in their place, be it for an unwanted advance, or just for annoying her. He'd felt fury when he'd seen Boromir so close to kissing her…an emotion unbecoming of an elf, and one he was not used to feeling over anything less than life threatening.


	6. Out of a Snowy Grave

**A/N:** See, told you there was more coming tonight! You might even get a couple more scenes tonight too!

**Disclaimer: **As always, Only Niti and Ethas Forest are mine…

The next day saw a strained silence between Boromir and Niti. Aragorn tried to ask his friend what was wrong, but she simply shook her head, tossing aside her cloak and clothing and shifting to her lioness form, the hobbits all staring. It was the first time she had shifted in front of them since that first day, and they were not quite accustomed to ladies simply stripping down. Aragorn simply rolled his eyes skyward, used to the girl's behavior. Legolas and Gandalf seemed to not notice, but no one could miss the heat in Boromir's gaze.

Niti went bounding off through the deepening snow, away from the others to hunt. She returned later, falling into stride beside a grinning Legolas. "Well hello there!" he laughed, reaching down to scratch her ear. "You know, I have to say you're quite a bit less frightening in this form when you're purring instead of spitting fire." The large cat just shot him a look.

"So…" The elf sighed. "Sorry about interrupting you're little 'moment' last night." Nitara hissed at the reminder, not wishing to think about that. "No, you need to hear me out!" he continued. "Something is not right with the Gondorian. A darkness seems to veil him. Be cautious, my friend—I would not care to see you hurt, and I fear that is what would happen should you and he become—"

Legolas was cut off by the lioness's snarl as she turned, falling back to walk with the hobbits. It was right about then that Frodo fell, Aragorn catching him just in time. The ring was missing and that fact gave them all pause. It was Boromir who found it, holding it in front of him, staring almost trancelike.

"Boromir…" Aragorn spoke softly.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing. Such a little thing." the Gondorian murmured. Niti stepped closer, her body tightened like a spring, muscles coiled inside, ready to pounce if needed. Aragorns hand had moved to his sword.

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo…" the other human ordered, seeming to snap Boromir back to attention.

"As you wish, I care not…" He returned the ring to Frodo and everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Nitara slunk closer, moving to his side, amber eyes looking up at him with worry. He could not meet her gaze. Aragorn did not remove his hand from his sword until Boromir turned and continued up the mountain.

Within hours the snow became too much for many of them. Hobbits were riding on the backs of humans, and even Nitara was curled up in her smaller feline form, purring in the warmth at the top of one of Aragorn's packs. Legolas, on the other hand was lithely running atop the snow, earning the occasional glare from his companions. Coming to the edge of a cliff, he paused.

"There is a fell voice in the air…." The blond frowned, straining to listen. Nitara stretched and perked her own ears.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled, brining everyone to full attention, as a cascade of rocks from the ledge above them forced the group back against the wall of the mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! We must turn back!"

Gandalf appeared to shout a single "NO!" but the howl of the wind kept Nitara from hearing it. The storm grew worse the more the wizard tried to counter it. Nitara saw the flash of lightening, and then the whiteness of the snow before everything went black around her.

It had been minutes…or had it been hours…in the darkness, before Niti began to hear what sounded like muffled voices. She was freezing…she could not recall returning to her human form, but there she was. The dense snow trapped her limbs, and the panic began to set in as she tried to free herself. She had just began to scream when a hand burst through the snow near her head, and more hands began to dig her out and pull her from the icy grave.

As soon as she was out, she was pulled into strong arms, heat enveloping her. A cloak was wrapped around her shivering form, and finally Boromir's face came into focus. Nitara realized she was clining to him but she didn't let go, curling against his chest instead. She could hear his heartbeat in her ear, fast enough to match her own. He held her tight, his muscles tense, his face slowly calming as he whispered hoarsely "Don't you ever scare me like that again…I thought you had gone over the edge…"

Once all were satisfied that the girl was alright, the conversation returned to their journey. "We must get off the mountain!" Aragorn was adamant. There was no way they were getting any further going this way.

"We must take the Pass of Rohan, or take the road west to my city!" Boromir added his ideas, finally letting Niti go so that she could get dressed.

Aragorn shook his head. "Rohan takes us too close to Isengard.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, I say let us go under it." Gimli added, bringing a shiver of fear from Nitara. The dwarf had been pushing for a route through the Mines of Moria for days now. The mere thought of the caves bothered Niti, though she could not find words to express why.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf sighed. Frodo seemed to think on the matter, weighing their options. Finally he spoke.

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it…" murmured Gandalf, looking about as thrilled as the Guardian felt.


End file.
